Liu Kang vs Yang Xiao Long
Liu Kang vs Yang Xiao Long is a What If? episode of DEATH BATTLE. It features Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. Liu Kang Yang Xiao Long Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa long vs kang.png|Xtasyamphetamine Description Fiery fists! Dragon fire, light and dark energy clash against kinetic pulses and shotgun blasts. Who will win? Interlude Wiz: The fist. The most primitive weapon known to man. It is the most versatile weapon that humanity can wield, even finding itself useful outside combat. Boomstick: And the best part, it's complimentary! You don't even have to equip it! All you have to do is clench it just in case you want to punch someone's shiny teeth. Wiz: Liu Kang, Earthrealm's former champion of Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: Yang Xiao Long, the adventurous shotgun fist huntress of RWBY. Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, skills and gear to find out who would win a Death Battle. Liu Kang Wiz: Thousands of years ago, the realms have been locked in constant conflict for conquest between the realms. The Elder Gods sought to solve this by creating the Mortal Kombat Tournament as a way for other realms to defend themselves from invasion. Boomstick: And then other games started to copy this concept from Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat, generating games like Dead or Alive: The Titty Fighting Game, King of Fighters, Killer Instinct, Tekken and many more. Wiz: The first Earthrealm victory in the MK tournament was held by the Shaolin monk, the Great Kung Lao, ancestor of the Shaolin warriors Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Boomstick: Buuuut he was defeated and killed by Goro, the ripped four armed dude of Outworld. And then got defeated by Liu Kang who also defeated Shang Tsung, granting him immortality and allowing Earthrealm to conquer the realms, which they didn't do. Wiz: Liu Kang is the champion of the first MK tournament in the original and current timeline. He defeats Goro and evil sorcerer Shang Tsung in the original tournament and defeats Shao Kahn, Goro and Shang Tsung in the current tournament. Boomstick: He may be a famous badass character, but he's different from Kung Lao. Kung may be weaker, but Liu is more of a dick than Lao is. Wiz: Right. Liu Kang has defeated many of Outworld's warriors along the way, even as a young member of the White Lotus Society. The Shaolin chose him and Kung Lao to represent Earthrealm in the MK tournament. Boomstick: After consecutively winning three tournaments, Liu Kang was killed by the two meddling sorcerers, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. He was resurrected as a zombie, seeking revenge on Shang Tsung even until Armageddon. And that's where his story in the original timeline ends. Boomstick: By the way, he still died in the current timeline thanks to Raiden. Damn, electricity manipulators always ruin the timelines. I'm looking at you, Raiden. And you too, Barry! Wiz: Before the Mortal Kombat tournament, Liu Kang trained hard and learned many martial arts from Master Bo' Rai Cho. The first one is Jun Fan, or known by its real name, Jeet Kune Do. It is a hybrid martial arts system and life philosophy found by Bruce Lee. Boomstick: Hey, who uses life philosophy in Mortal Kombat? It's not like you're gonna talk shit about water flowing and shit to your enemy! Wiz: It's an important part of Jeet Kune Do, Boomstick. It means "Way of the Intercepting Fist". It consists of non classical movements and straightforward movements of smoothly flowing kicks, punches, grapples, and trapping. Boomstick: Liu Kang has also mastered the art of Karate, Dragon Kung Fu, Choy Lay Fut, Monkey Fist and San Huang Pao Chui, making him a formidable master of the martial arts. He's also skilled in use of nunchucks and a sword. He can even use dual chained hooks as a long ranged weapon! Wiz: Liu Kang also has the ability to manipulate dragon fire and use it in many ways, like firing it towards an enemy, using it to coat his punches and kicks and even turn himself into a fiery dragon! Boomstick: He also has his signature moves, the Bicycle Kick that completely defies the laws of gravity! Wiz: Liu Kang was shown to be able to manipulate Yin and Yang, light and dark energies respectively. He can fire searing hot blasts of solar energy and heal himself in the Yin state and fire dark energy blasts and focus dark energy into his fists, strengthening his attacks. He can also propel himself high up into the air by focusing energy into his feet. Boomstick: Despite all that, Liu Kang is still a mortal and has been defeated by more experienced foes than him. ' ' Liu Kang: Kotal Kahn. Kotal Kahn: You will fail against Outworld's best. Liu Kang: Goro, Shang Tsung or '''Shao Kahn?' Yang Xiao Long Wiz: The planet Remnant is a desolate place, filled with creatures of darkness known as the Grimm. They are soulless creatures incapable of using Aura due to their soulless nature. '''Boomstick: One day, mankind discovered a power known as Dust that would help them fight these vile creatures. This Dust would help them in the war against the Grimm, and long lasting peace followed. In this moment, they strengthened themselves against the Grimm if they ever come back, and one of their defenses was quite odd.' Wiz: Mankind created Huntsman Academies to train teams of young boys and girls to slay the various monsters that roamed the world of Remnant. One of the students was named Yang Xiao Long, whose first name is the personification of strength, according to her friend and teammate, Blake Belladonna. Boomstick: Yang is a cheerful and energetic character, much like your typical anime girl. She's fond of making jokes and puns that will make you cringe so hard, your intestines can crumple into a ball. She's got another side in her when her hair gets cut during battle, and that makes her super angry! Wiz: Yang's fighting style is much more aggressive than her fellow teammates who prefer fighting from a distance. She uses an up, close and personal approach on her enemies with her signature shotgun cestus, the Ember Celica. Boomstick: These cute bracelets can turn into a destructive gauntlet in seconds! These gauntlets fire pulses of raw kinetic energy. These babies hold 12 shots each and have two different types of ammo. The orange shells are meant for long range, just like a shotgun slug round, while the red one is an explosive shell. The pulse emitted by these gauntlets are strong enough to push the wielder off the ground. Wiz: Yang also possesses superhuman strength and durability, demonstrated when she opened the mouth of a Nevermore and kept it open without her semblance activated. She can uppercut a fully grown man several feet into the air without her semblance. Wiz: Speaking of semblance, her semblance draws strength from damage that Yang takes while it's activated. Her hair emits a luminous glow and her eye color turns red. She can redirect the received damage back to sender, albeit even stronger than the previous hit taken. She can also use it to heal minor wounds like bruises. It has a disadvantage however, as it doesn't grant her invulnerability. She is still able to receive all the damage that she takes while under semblance. She must remain conscious to absorb power, otherwise she is powerless. Wiz: And because of her recklessness, she lost her right arm to Adam Taurus, while she was under the effects of the semblance, further proving the fact that her semblance doesn't make her invulnerable. She was given a new prosthetic arm developed by Atlesian R&D. She can use this arm as a projectile -- Boomstick: Just like Venom Snake's arm rocket arm! Wiz: Exactly. And because she lost one pair of the Ember Celica, a new one was fitted into the arm, allowing her to retract it if she needs to equip it. Boomstick: Yang is very durable, she can fight Beowolves for an entire day without stopping to rest! She was exhausted after the fight, though. She survived receiving 48.83 tons of force when she fell out of the sky after that food fight! Wiz: Yang's feats without her semblance is very impressive. She can smash the ground strong enough to create a shockwave that launches several enemies around her. Yang can withstand shots from the Atlesian Paladin-290, a powerful mech that can shatter multiple concrete pillars and fires energy blasts as its main fire mode. Boomstick: Yang is fast enough to dodge machine gun fire and even sense a gun click from a distance. She can even keep up with fellow characters who can dodge sniper shots. She even tanked a flurry of shots from Mercury, whose shots can cause large explosions! Wiz: Despite all these powers, Yang is just a mortal girl. Her semblance can only activate if she receives damage, meaning that she must get hurt before activating semblance. If a powerful blow was sent to Yang, she would be heavily injured, as she isn't invulnerable under the effects of her semblance. She's also not adept at fighting elusive targets or enemies that rely on kicks. Boomstick: But in the end of the day, Yang is a formidable warrior who can stand up to any challenge in front of her, thanks to her confidence. Yang: Oh, shut up!! You don't know the first thing about strength! You turn your back on people, you run away when things get too hard, you put others in harm's way instead of yourself!! You might be powerful, '''but that doesn't make you strong.' DEATH BATTLE Liu Kang is seen walking towards Yang Xiao Long while he is covered in flames, while Yang puts on her left Ember Celica. ''Yang Xiao Long: I'm finally fighting a legend. A champion of Mortal Kombat! '' Liu Kang puts out his flames and enters a combat stance. ''Liu Kang: You are not ready to face me, child. This will take an ugly turn. Yang cocks both of her cestus and enters a combat stance. Yang Xiao Long: Let's see those teeth get knocked out, ugly! '' '''FIGHT' Liu Kang and Yang charge at each other, clashing gauntlets. They engage in a clash of fists, constantly blocking each others blows. Yang gains the upperhand by firing both of her cestus kinetic blasts, knocking back Liu Kang. Liu Kang flies towards her with a flaming kick, sending her backwards and hitting her against a wall. Liu Kang runs up to her and delivers a windmill punch to her chest, slightly cracking her ribs. She retaliates with an explosive shotgun blast and another kinetic pulse. Liu Kang gets back up and assumes a parry stance, making her laugh. Yang: You sound like a turkey! Yang takes advantage of this, not knowing that he is about to parry her punch. Before she even lands the punch, Liu Kang knocks her down with a flaming kick and stomps on her chest, then kicks her off. Yang: Not falling for that again! Liu Kang: Now you are learning. Yang propels herself from the ground and smashes the floor, emitting a shockwave that knocks him off his footing. Yang gets on top of Liu Kang and starts delivering a flurry of punches and energy blasts on his face, before Liu Kang burns Yang's face with a fiery palm. She writhes from the pain and shakes it off, infuriating her. Yang: You won't like me when I'm angry! Liu Kang: I have faced reckless oppponents like you, and won! Yang runs towards him while Liu Kang fires blasts of dragon fire at her. She dodges most of them and blocks the rest, and leaps into the air to deliver an aerial punch. Liu Kang teleports out of the way and does a bicycle kick, hitting her in the face multiple times while mid-air. She gets back up only to receive a powerful back hand fist, knocking her back to the ground. Liu Kang finishes it off with a massive fireball, and walks away from the explosion. Yang: WE'RE NOT FINISHED HERE!! Liu Kang looks back and sees Yang's hair glow yellow and her eyes turn red. She blitzes towards Liu Kang and crashes him into a wall. Yang starts delivering a flurry of shotgun punches to Liu Kang's face, greatly injuring him. He teleports away after sensing a gap between her strikes and turns the tables. He claps his fists together, coating them in flames and delivers a long windmill punch strong enough to shatter her ribs, showing an X-Ray view of it. He receives a haymaker punch with a shotgun blast from Yang before reloading her cestus. Unfazed by the dragon fire inflicted upon her, she walks towards Liu Kang who is equipping his nunchucks. He throws one of them at Yang and she deflects it, while Liu Kang runs towards her and they clash strikes, nunchuck versus cestus. Liu Kang dodges one of her strikes and delivers a powerful butterfly kick that causes them to fly into the air, and as she comes back down he kicks Yang in the face again. He climbs on top of the stunned Yang and kicks her in the back of her head, kicking her to a wall. He kicks her face again against a wall and lifts her up in the air, only for Yang to fire an explosive round that knocks both of them back from the explosion. As the smoke clears, Liu Kang sees an even angrier Yang, her hair damaged and glowing even brighter. Liu Kang gets back up and wipes his nose with his thumb. Yang runs towards him while firing explosive rounds. Liu Kang cartwheels his way to Yang and they engage in a fist clash again. Liu Kang: Your anger clouds your thoughts. Focus. Yang: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!! Liu Kang: Think again! Liu Kang delivers a poweful palm strike to her nose, dazing her. Liu Kang activates his Yin form, changing the color of his red headband to white. He focuses his chi and fully heals himself. As Yang recovers from the attack, Liu Kang fires a burst of light that damages Yang and blinds her. He switches back to his Yang form, and claps his fists together, emitting dark energy from his fists. He delivers a series of quick windmill punches to Yang's already broken ribs, and ends it with a dark and reddish projectile that explodes on Yang. She gets back up and finally reaches her anger's limit, letting out a deafening scream. Liu Kang: You leave me no choice. Yang uncontrollably fires a flurry of shotgun rounds while Liu Kang teleports around the shots and reaches Yang. He shoulder charges her and delivers a jab to her face and a punch to her stomach before giving a palmstrike to her nose, breaking her skull. He kicks her stomach again and punches her face two times before delivering a karate chop to her neck, shattering her vertebrae. He kicks Yang's bloody face again and punches her back three times, with the third punch knocking her away from Liu Kang. Liu Kang: I told you this would take an ugly turn. Yang gets up, but can't get to her senses. She is reeled by the brutal attack, and completely unaware of her surroundings. Liu Kang: Let's finish this. K.O.! Liu Kang perfoms an extremely powerful backhand fist that makes a small hole in Yang's chest, making her scream in pain. He backflip kicks her into the air, then gathers fire into his feet. He jumps into Yang and impales her with his legs, before splitting her in half while airborne. He lands back down and the halves of her body land down beside Liu Kang, the other one landing on him. He shoves the corpse away. Results Boomstick: NOOOO!! WHY DOES YANG ALWAYS HAVE TO LOSE! Wiz: Liu Kang was the perfect weakness to Yang. He was much faster than her, more experienced and focused, and even utilized kicks in his fighting style, which is what Yang has trouble dealing with. Boomstick: B-but, what about her semblance? Wiz: Her semblance can let her redirect his attacks back to Liu Kang, but it's no use if Liu Kang has a much faster fighting speed. She won't have enough time to react or retaliate Liu Kang's swift moves such as the Windmill Punch and the Bicycle Kick. Boomstick: And her Cestus? She would've blown him off! Wait, did I say that right? Did I say a dirty joke? Ha! Wiz: Right, Liu Kang has endured more than that. He's taken hits from Outworld's finest warriors such as Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and even fought Quan Chi together with Scorpion, who could dodge Raiden's lightning! Boomstick: And there goes another Yang loss. *sigh* Wiz: The winner is Liu Kang.' ' Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Warner Bros vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles